Percy Jackson and the Avengers: Part One
by JustAlilBlue
Summary: The adventures of Percy Jackson as a superhero after the Titan and Giant wars.
1. Chapter One

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or Marvel, if i did, well, i prolly wouldn't be worried about writing fanfiction lul**

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

Percy Jackson was forced to grow up quickly. Tasked with stopping a civil war of gods at the age of twelve, which thrust him fully into a four year war with the Titan Lord Kronos' schemes and monsters. Many battles had been fought, most of them were won, but all came at a price. His friends and family, some of his sanity and most of his sleep were lost along the way, but he always strived to be _good_. No matter how hard it was sometimes, Percy knew he had to be good or the bad guys stole a piece of himself. He managed to keep himself together mostly through the first war. Then the campaign against the giants and Gaea started. His life once again flipped from the peaceful time he had just started enjoying. Spending most of his time with his mom or Annabeth and as little time at camp as possible. Trying to live a regular life for a few precious months. Hera or more accurately Juno stole him from that life. He learned of the romans and his own life as his memories trickled back to him at the goddesses whim. Towards the end of his time at Camp Jupiter he became a leader of his second safe-haven for demigods. That was how Annabeth found him again, and he was happy and way less scared with her by his side.

The Fates didn't like that. Too soon after they found each other again, they fell into Tartarus together. They tried their best, but Percy had always held Tyche's interest more than Annabeth had. She didn't survive the Pit. Percy had almost broken down and given up. He held true to the promise he had made his cousin and met him on the other side. Percy was quiet most of the time after that, struggling with visions of his past. They were able to return the Athena Parthenos and connect Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. The Gigantes were defeated and Gaea was asleep by the end, but it came at _too_ much of a cost this time. Annabeth, Frank, and so many others that it made him want to throw up. There were only a hand-full of Greek demigods left and maybe twenty Roman Legionaires survived. Percy didn't escape unscathed. His left arm was cut off at the forearm just under his elbow and his mental state was fragile for long after.

There was no party on Olympus to celebrate that night. Sad music resounded and rewards were presented with very little show. No one fron the quest was offered anything specific, they were to ask for what they desired most. Nobody wanted immortality, instead they asked for rewards to benefit demigod's lives from there on out. The gods could not argue. Percy was unconscious in Apollo's temple at the time, with all the other severely injured, his gift was offered when he was able to accept. Time passed and Percy did his best to spend time with his mom, and get used to the lack of his left arm.

It was his nineteenth birthday when Tyson finally came to see him after the war. And his gift brought Percy to tears. Tyson had been working on this project for over a year now, learning everything he could from Briares and the other best smiths in the ocean, and occasionally Hephaestus. Percy had stared at the metal hand/forearm in wonder while he held it with his right hand. It was a mixture of both godly and mortal metals, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold and something Tyson called Adamantine. Tyson was full out bawling onto his brother's shoulder, and maybe Percy was doing the same. He showed Percy most of the settings and abilities it had, as it was an insanely advanced piece of Godly magic and technology. One of Percy's favorite was the hologram projection of any photo uploaded to it, Tyson had a picture of himself Percy and Annabeth when they were much younger and much more immature. There was a combat setting, that could be manually engaged by opening a panel, or could be voice activated. That mode had none of it's masking capabilities active, leaving it a bronze gold and silver shining arm with an almost skeletal hand, strength increased exponentially from _Mortal Mode,_ as Tyson called it, which was enchanted to appear and feel the same as an arm made of flesh and blood. There was a short, extendable blade that could get him out of some tight spots if he needed. One of the best things was, it was enchanted to connect to his nerves and brain so it was like having a natural arm. It was unfortunately a lot heavier than his old arm, but still more than manageable, he just had to get used to the weight. There were many tears shed that night by both brothers and Percy's mom who was also Tyson's pseudo-mom.

Fast-forward five more years and Percy had grown into an impressive man. Monsters avoided him like the plague, and so did mortal criminals. He had branched out to protect both demigods in the mortal world and also innocent humans from the other less upstanding citizens. And he had done so, while staying out of the headlines, somewhat thanks to the Mist and to his newfound stealth. His hand-to-hand combat prowess had grown leaps and bounds ahead of what it was when he was a teenager. Percy had studied many martial arts and mastered several of them. He had been forced to, since he didn't want to kill humans no matter what they had done or were trying to do, though he did have a sword that could touch mortals for the occasion he desperately needed it. His body's adaptivity to all forms of fighting and his endurance, enhanced his ability to soak in much more training than the average human being.

He had become something of an urban legend to the criminals of New York. Nobody knew his name, just called him the shadow, which amused Percy greatly at what he perceived as a reference to his uncle and cousin, though that brought painful memories with it. He saw Will screaming at Nico's lifeless body to wake up. But as soon as it came, the memory left and Percy smiled grimly, trying to only remember the good times he had with his extended family.

Percy sighed as he sat down on the couch in his lonely apartment and turned the TV on. This was his night off. The cops had to be able to take care of his city for at least one night. He opened a bottle of Scotch and poured out a glass. Dionysus might have been the god of wine but he had many types of alcohol in his cellar, and he had offered it to Percy when his time at camp was finally over. Calling it a parting gift for 'Peter Johnson'.

He had to pause the totally manly movie he was watching when his doorbell rang. He opened the door and smiled as he saw his neighbor, hand poised to knock again. Alex, who Percy affectionately called "Al", was one of the few people who Percy knew in the whole building, mainly because their mail got mixed up so often somehow. They had become fast friends, through their love of all things blue and the ocean. She was studying to be a marine biologist and Percy was, well, he was a prince of the seas, but she didn't know that. Alex had straight black hair that came down to the middle of her back with soft hazel eyes and freckles that dotted her nose and cheeks. His mail had been mixed with hers again, and at this point he was getting suspicious that it was on purpose. He invited her in and they had a couple drinks together, shared some ice cream and argued over the coolness of Star Wars, something that had been done over and over, but now they just had fun teasing each other about it. By midnight, Alex had to go back to her apartment, leaving Percy alone again.

He fell back on his couch and closed his eyes. Not realizing that he had bumped the remote and changed the channel. When he opened his eyes and looked at the screen, he saw reporters frantically covering something that had just happened in Germany. What he saw made his blood run cold. He didn't know much about the Norse but he knew the name Loki. He reached over for his phone, the Hephaestus and Athena kids had finally found a way to modify phones so demigods could use them. He needed to talk to his mentor.

_"Hello? Percy?" _Came the voice of somebody he looked at as a father figure in his younger days.

_"Chiron... The Norse gods are on Earth again. Do you know anything about this?__"_ Percy asked.

Chiron sighed, they had been worried of some kind of invasion ever since Thor had crash landed in New Mexico. They didn't know the strengths of the Norse gods yet, nor what they planned on doing in their own mythological world.

_"No. There has been a meeting of the gods called. Perhaps you should go to the Empire State Building, if you wish for answers, my boy." _Chiron sounded tired.

_"Thanks, let's see if I can crash another council meeting and survive, eh?" _Percy laughed lightly as the call ended. He missed his old Latin teacher these days. He grabbed his keys off the counter and his jacket. Soon he was driving towards the ESB on his Yamaha FZ1 as fast as nighttime New York traffic allowed. The bike was an homage to the first motorcycle he'd ever driven during the battle of New York in the Second Titan War.

He arrived not too long after, walking inside, the guard recognized him immediately and gave him the keycard to the 600th floor. Percy did his best to ignore the gods-awful elevator music. He walked up Mount Olympus, marvelling at the buildings and lifestyle he rarely got to see.

Percy paused at the doors to the throne room that stood at easily twenty feet tall. He placed his hand on both doors and slowly pushed the doors open.

**A.N. So, new story, hope ye enjoyed and if ya did please follow, as updates will be sporadic :D**

**Sorry for any errors, it is only self-edited.**

**Till next time, peace.**


	2. Chapter Two

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJatO or anything Marvel.**

None of the Olympians were in their thrones. That's what made Percy nervous. Normally they would be in their thrones arguing about trivial things for hours and barely discuss what they had called the meeting for but now they didn't know what to do. Until Percy walked in with no bidding. If Percy was still the same kid he had been in his teens he would have been afraid for his life, now it was sad to say he almost didn't care about life-threatening situations. So he cracked a smile and stuffed his hands in his pockets walking towards Immortal beings.

"Hey guys, how's it hangin'?" He asked without a care in the world. Poseidon chuckled at his son before rushing in for a hug. He never got to see his son so he tried to make the most out of every time he did. The rest were still staring at him silently, wondering why they had let this mortal stay alive for so long, most others would have been dead by now, but the scars on his body served as a reminder of what he sacrificed for them.

"Insolent demigod." Zeus grumbled.

After an hour of discussion and debate it was decided for Percy to be a sort of scout or ambassador if needed. Percy was now standing on the edge of Olympus looking down with his father beside him.

"Remember to be careful, Sally will kill me if anything happens to you." He grinned at his son before placing his hand on Percy's shoulder, remembering all the times his son had gone on world-saving quests and survived. He hated the idea that one day he would face too much and be overcome by his enemies. Percy returned his grin with his own lopsided smirk, and Poseidon accessed his powers sending him through space faster than light. When he materialized again he really wasn't expecting to be in what looked like a janitor's closet. He almost fell to his knees as he was hit with a wave of nausea. Percy took a moment to compose himself before thinking up his plan. He was on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s helicarrier which would be loaded with it's mortal agents and heroes. He looked down at his arm and engaged stealth mode. It was a feature that leaked heavy amounts of the mist around his body, so much so that even a god would have to do a double-take to know what they saw. It would hide him from the mortals and any cameras onboard.

Stepping out of the supply closet, Percy gazed out both ways of the long hallway he was in. He took a deep breath and let his power flow into him, his eyes lit up as he sent out his senses to find any being with high energy levels. He found two beings but they weren't a whole lot more than a demigod, but they could be suppressing their power. Percy let his sense guide him as he carefully walked passed agents and the ship's crew until he entered a room that held nothing but a glass cage holding a figure and a panel. Percy found that the figure was one the beings emitting abnormal energy levels and he looked closer. He was pacing around his cell with a smirk on his face, his hair long and black as the night sky, his eyes a sort of poisonous green.

Percy walked closer and snapped his fingers forcing the Mist to go over the camera like a lens showing the viewers a loop of what had been happening before he entered. Loki's head wheeled around at the sound as he searched for the cause of the noise, seeing only a shimmer. Percy put his arm back into "Mortal Mode" and allowed himself to be seen. Loki's eyes swirled with curiosity at the figure he had never seen before.

"So how did they capture you?" He asked the god. "Don't worry about the cameras, they will not see this."

"Who are you?" Loki questioned. Percy cocked his head at the regal voice.

"You first trapped godling." His smirk on display.

"You have not heard of my name yet you know I am here? How strange."

"I know your name, Odinson. You are one of the two reasons I am here after all." Loki's glare was cold as ice but Percy had seen so much worse. "Names hold power, and for now you do not need to know mine."

"And why do I draw your attention, Nameless?"

"Perhaps because you all but declared war on my planet after appearing from nowhere. I come to find out if this is something that is sanctioned by your... family?" Loki scoffed.

"As if they would. They do not have the stomach to show themselves as the gods they are to this planet of mortals."

"And you think there is nothing but mortals on this planet?" Percy's amusement clearly seen, "You are far more ignorant than we feared. You have invaded Earth with the intent of conquering it. Mortals or not no one here will like that and you will be fought at every turn. You would need more than yourself and whatever weapon you hold to win so who is behind you?" Loki stayed silent ciphering through Percy's words.

"There is more than meets the eye to this planet apparently, but no matter, we will win and I will rule."

"Yet you sit in a cage. Should I make you spill your secrets physically or will you give them up?" Loki was silent still. Percy's looked down and clenched his hand into a fist, when he looked up his eyes glowed with a sickly green light. His hand rose and reached in Loki's direction. The barrier around his powers snapped and he took control of the god's blood. Loki struggled but couldn't control his movements as his body rose into the air following the hand of the mysterious being in front of him. He was being pulled close to the glass, his face and body now being pressed into it and he screamed as his blood called to be pulled further than his flesh and bones could go. Just as he thought it would be too much he was released hearing a shout and a smash as the glass he was just against was cracked from the force behind the hammer that flew back to its owner's hand.

Percy dodged the projectile and almost smiled. He finally might get a decent fight as his blood screamed for him to battle. He turned and looked at the hammer-wielding god in front of him. He had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he looked like viking Jason wearing strange armor and a red cape who was currently charging towards him. Percy leaned away from the massive strike from the hammer and used his experience to back away and gain his balance as he studied his opponent. He was heavily muscled and very fast judging by his attack. However his weapon was short with only close range benefits currently. Percy reached into his pocket and grabbed his pen as he was once again pushed away from who he thought was Thor. Time to find out how effective his blade was against these "gods".

Percy uncapped his blade and Anaklusmos sprang out to full length catching Thor off guard, but he was only able to land a small slice on Thor's wrist. Red blood. More proof that they weren't like the gods he knew. Thor started moving to his right and Percy moved to his left as they circled each other.

"Why do you defend him?" Percy asked.

"He is my brother!" Thor barked back.

"That doesn't normally mean much to gods. You aren't on his side are you?"

"No! Midgard is under my protection, I came to stop him." Percy stopped moving and lowered his blade.

"I came to do the same, but apparently we used different methods. What is your plan for Loki?"

"Once we regain the tesseract, I will use it to take Loki back to face justice on Asgard. And yours?"

"It was to find out the intentions of your family, and then to... take him out if needed. I was trying to get information on the man who holds his leash when I was interrupted." Thor's eyes had narrowed, fear for the brother he wished to have back.

"Who sent you then?"

"My own pantheon. I suppose now I have to play the diplomat, ready to lay down our weapons and talk?"

Thor slowly lowered his hammer.

"Let's talk."

**A.N. I don't know how good that was... but i wrote it and this story isn't as important to me as my other one so, I hope it was better than I think it is and i hope you enjoyed.**

**Peace.**


End file.
